


It's Not the Perfume That You Wear (It's Not the Ribbons in Your Hair)

by oneswhonever



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Eating Disorders, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: Joe doesn't care for his body. Caspar, on the other hand, loves it.





	It's Not the Perfume That You Wear (It's Not the Ribbons in Your Hair)

**Author's Note:**

> The first Jaspar thing I've ever attempted to write. 
> 
> Of course it's smut.
> 
> Sigh. 
> 
> Also the eating disorder tag is just for a mention and refers to a past eating disorder, not a present one.

A lot of the time, Joe didn't let Caspar do this kind of thing. It was unfamiliar territory, and it was kind of scary. However, there was no one in his life that he could ever trust more than Caspar; he was certain of that. So, when Caspar suggested they try new stuff in the bedroom, Joe ended up relenting - like he always did. 

That would explain his current predicament. Caspar had him tied to the bed frame with cotton ropes (pink, for fuck's sake). The rope binding his wrists and ankles, spreading them out, also matched the thick scarf tied over his eyes. Joe wasn't sure why his boyfriend had an obsession with the color pink. He said it complimented Joe's complexion perfectly, but Joe begged to differ.

"You look so beautiful like this," murmured Caspar, and Joe was  _very_ aware of the hot breath currently against his balls. Caspar was blowing air onto them on  _purpose,_ and it was hotter than it had any right to be. Joe's hips buckled, rising off of the mattress to try and push into the sensation. Caspar put an end to this endeavor quickly by pressing his older boyfriend's hips back down, holding them with strong hands. "If I have to busy my hands by holding you down, this will end very quickly, Joe."

Joe strained, giving the ropes around his wrists a hard tug, in protest. "Stop teasing me. This isn't funny!"

"I never said it was," Caspar purred. His grip relented, but his hands slipped down to Joe's skinny, quivering thighs. He felt sad when he noted how easily he could wrap his hand around his boyfriend's thighs, but Joe was doing a good job getting his weight back up to a healthy number, and Caspar was proud. "Baby, you're so beautiful."

"You said that already, dork."

Caspar chuckled, leaning over to their nightstand, where he had prepared their materials for the night. He skipped the plug (it would come in handy much later in the night) and took up the lube, instead. It was strawberry flavored, seeing as they had both agreed that it was the most tolerable out of everything they had tried. He held the tube close to Joe's ear, making sure his boyfriend could hear when he popped it open. He responded with a small whine, that sounded almost desperate. Casper shivered, and wasted no time in coating his fingers with a generous amount (he hated the slick feeling, but he wanted things to be as comfortable as possible; Joe needed it to be). 

"I'm happy you agreed to letting me do this, doll face," Caspar whispered, talking to Joe so as to distract him. He grunted in a brief acknowledgement. "Seriously, I am. I know you don't like to give up control." He paused, perching himself on Joe's legs. Very carefully, he pressed a finger against his boyfriend's entrance, circling it slowly. He watched Joe's face carefully, and watched his lower lip quiver. "You good?"

"Yeah, m'good," was Joe's reply, though he sounded breathless already. This was enough for Caspar to push in a finger, knuckle deep. Joe's hips arched up off the bed, and Caspar allowed it this time. Joe was clenching, but that was pretty typical for this stage. "Fuck. Come on, you've gotta give me more."

"Anything for you, beautiful. But you're in for a long night."


End file.
